When Drakken Met Shego
by Firelordawesome123
Summary: The couple tell the story of when they first met, like the title says. Please review and enjoy!


**When Drakken Met**** Shego **

The nightly silence filled the air of the lair. The only sound heard was the sound of the TV running. It disturbed Shego's sleep, so of course, she had to see what was going on. She walked the halls of the lair until she came to the scene of the crime, the living room.

"Why are you up?" Shego asked, trying to sound annoyed, but ended up sounding more tired. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I couldn't sleep," the person defended.

"That doesn't mean turn on the TV and wake everyone up," she replied angrily. "Get back to bed!"

"And do what, just lay there?"

"It's better than disturbing our sleep," Shego announced, leading both of them to a bedroom.

"But, I can't sleep," the person repeated, "And it's boring being the only one up. Can you stay up with me?"

"..No," she huffed as she tucked the person in her bed. "I am tired...and I want to go to sleep."

"But mom," the person complained as Shego began to leave the room.

"Fine," Shego breathed, sitting back down on the bed. "You complain like your father, you know that?"

"But it worked," her daughter smiled proudly.

"What do you want me to do," Shego asked, rubbing her tired face. "Sing you a lullaby...read you a book...I will do anything that'll make you fall asleep."

Her daughter thought for a moment, "..Tell me a story.."

"What kind of story?" The younger girl began to speak, "But nothing with princesses or fairy tales, got it?"

"Tell me the story of when you first met dad," she said exultingly.

"That was a very long time ago," Shego responded, "I don't know if I remember all of it."

"Then tell me what you do remember," she begged. "After all it's for a good cause," her daughter smiled, "..Sleep.."

"Okay, it was a Tuesday," Shego began.

_"Go Team no," Shego said angrily as she exited the Go tower for the last time. It was nearly dawn and Shego had to get out of this place...out of this town. As far as Shego was concerned, Go City was her past. She needed a fresh start...an evil start. It was time for the real Shego to come out. So, she snuck her way onto the next bus ride to Middleton._

"So you met in Middleton?"

"..Not exactly," Shego tried to explain. "..See, I told you it was a long story..." She looked at her daughter, who was waiting for her to continue. "You see your dad was also in Middleton helping your grandmother move into her new home. Back then he wasn't blue."

_"Oh, Drewbie," his mother gushed with excitement. "Doesn't this look like our old home?"_

_"..Yes, mother," Drew replied plainly. "I think I got everything, now I really have to go, mother."_

_"That's right," she hugged her son. "You have that big interview with that radio network. My Drewbie the radio host."_

_"I can't get the job if you don't let go of me, mother," Drew announced, trying to pull away from mama Lipsky._

"She was always a hugger," her daughter commented.

"Tell me about it," Shego replied. "Anyways, your dad's interview was the next town over and he didn't have a car, so-"

"You guys met on the bus!"

"Well, sort of.."

_Drew Lipsky looked at his watch as he waited for the bus. He couldn't believe this, the bus was ten minutes late and it takes forty minutes to get to the next town over. And when the bus finally came, Drew was going to give the driver a piece of his mind._

_The bus opened the doors and Drew quickly began to get on, but at the same time someone else was trying to get off of the bus._

_"Excuse me," Drew said irritated, trying to shove the girl away from him._

_"Hey, get out of my way," the woman commanded._

_"I was here first," Drew announced angrily._

_"Yes, but the rule is to let the people who are exiting the bus to come out first," she stated, pushing him out of the bus doors and onto the street._

_"Listen, lady," he spoke as he got up from the ground and wiped the dirt off his clothing and getting back on the bus. "I have some place to be...so if you don't mind," and with that said, the driver closed the doors and drove off._

"I don't remember what happened on the interview...but it had something to with...I can't remember," her mother tried to think.

"I went to the interview," her father said from the doorway.

"What happened in the interview," his daughter asked as Drakken entered the bedroom and sat down next to Shego.

"It didn't go well, I'll tell you that," Dr. Drakken smiled.

_"Your recommendations are...your mother and your cousin, is that correct?" The interviewer asked, looking through his résumé._

_"Yes, I helped my mother with her garden all through my childhood," Drew answered. "And I worked with my cousin with mechanics many times."_

_"You realize this is a job interview for...a radio spot, don't you?"_

_"Yes," Drew said seriously._

_The interviewer began to laugh hysterically, "Am I being punked or something? Where's the camera?"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_The man looked at his plant in the corner, "Is this where the camera's hidden? I've been punked," he screamed to the plant._

_Drew sat there for a moment, listening to this man laugh at his life, before he finally just got up and left the Radio station and hopped on the bus back to Middleton._

His daughter's mouth opened wide in shock, "I had no idea you were so lame," she stated. "I like you better evil."

"Me too," Shego winked at him.

"So anyway, I came back to Middleton...not wanting to face my mother at this time, so I walked through Middleton, rethinking my life."

_Drew walked the streets of Middleton, until he heard police sirens in the background, people screaming in horror. He quickly ran to see what all the commotion was. A woman with green glowing hands ran out of the bank with a bag full of money as the cop cars surrounded the bank. As the cops tried to attack her, she quickly fought back. Finally, she stole one of the cop cars and drove off._

"Wait a go, mom," she cheered, high fiving her mother.

"But once I saw that crime being done, I realized that I was meant to be evil," Dr. Drakken told her, "I didn't return to my mothers, instead I rented a motel and-

"Don't tell her that," she smacked his arm.

"I rented a motel and began plotting for my first attempt of world domination," he explained, rubbing his arm.

"What were you thinking?" Her daughter asked Shego.

"..Nothing.."

"That night things changed," he continued, "I can't explain it, but it was like my body was ready for me to change."

_"They'll see," he ranted. "They will all be bowing down to me one day!" He began to yell his words, "Soon I will rule the-"_

_A knock was heard, "Pizza palace," a young man's voice was heard._

_Drew quickly ran to open the door._

_"One large anchovy pizza?" The man asked as he pulled out the pizza from his bag._

_"That's me," Drew smiled._

_"That'll be five dollars and.." the man looked up at Drew, "Woah..Dude! Your face.."_

_"What about it," Drew asked, rubbing his face._

_"It's...you're blue, man," the pizza boy blurted out._

_"That's...what? No! How am I blue...It's probably the lighting."_

_"I don't know, dude," the pizza man replied, "I have twenty twenty vision and I see blue."_

_Drew quickly ran to the bathroom as the pizza man helped himself inside the room and grabbed a slice of the pizza, then eventually joining Drew._

_"You're right! I'm blue," said a shocked Drew. "How did this happen?"_

_"It kind of suits you," the young man stated. "All you need is a nasty scar!"_

_"Yes.. my new look," Drew began to grin evilly. "My new identity as...as...?"_

_"You forgot your own name," he asked as he stuffed his face with pizza._

_"No!"_

"You became blue in a motel?" His daughter asked confused.

"Well...yes," Drakken answered.

"Then how did you get your name?" She asked. "And who else is in the mood for Pizza?"

"I didn't get my name until I went to Paris the next day," he explained. "You see-"

"Wait, what about your scar? How did you get that," she interrupted.

"I..uh...I...cutnfjfjfn," he mumbled.

"What?" Shego teased. "We didn't quite hear that."

"I cut myself shaving," he repeated louder, which got a chuckle from his daughter. "Yes, ha ha, very funny...can I continue?"

"Yes," his daughter begged, getting more comfortable in her bed. "Continue."

"You see, my world domination plan at the time was to steal the Eiffel Tower," Drakken continued. "I don't even remember what I was thinking when I thought of that plan."

"Probably the same thing you were thinking when you thought of your other failed world domination plans," Shego commented under her breath.

He glared at her before continuing on with the story, "Anyway, I used all my life savings to buy a ticket to Paris."

"Oh, how evil of you," his daughter joked, which mad her and Shego laugh.

"I was a beginner at the time," he defended angrily. "I got to Paris not knowing how to begin when I came to this restaurant...that had great croissants I might add!"

_The blue man sat at a table alone, skimming through his evil plot. "Let's see...I suppose I could steal some kind of contraption to get the Tower off the ground.." he said to himself._

_"Sortez d'ici ! Vous n'êtes pas bienvenu," a French woman yelled as two men dragged a woman out of a building. "Cette femme est une criminelle. Elle a volé de nous ! Aidez svp !"_

_Drew looked up from his papers and noticed that the woman being dragged away was no other than..."Hey! You!" He ran up to the young woman."_

_As she got up from off the ground, she groaned at the sight of the man, "What do you want...and have you always been blue?"_

_"You're the lady who robbed that bank in Middleton, right?"_

_"..Yeah, that was me," she answered. "Whose asking?"_

_"..Drew Lipksy," he introduced. "Future ruler of the world."_

_"What kind of name is that for a villain?"_

_"I haven't figured out my evil name yet," Drew explained. "But I have a proposition for you."_

_"I'm not a hooker, so forget it," she stated, walking away from him._

_"I was hoping you could work for me...as my evil assistant for world domination," he told her._

_"Okay, you got my attention," Shego turned to him. "What's in it for me?"_

_"...Uh...becoming famous for being my evil partner," he answered. "Just think about it," he moved close to her, "A world of darkness, people fearing the name of..."_

_"Shego," she smiled._

_"And Drew Lipsky," he frowned. "I need a new name! Maybe something with doctor in it, because when they think of doctor they think scientist and something evil so they'll know, not just scientist...but mad scientist!"_

_Shego rolled her eyes, thinking she was crazy to even let this guy near her, but she did like the sound of world domination. She knew he wouldn't shut up until he found a name for himself. But there were so many names in the world. She doesn't know him very well, but from the minute she met him she knew he was...different. _

_Shego tried to avoid the blue man as he got busy with his ranting. She looked around her surroundings and saw an old wall. There was something carved on the edge of it, but she couldn't make it out from afar. She walked towards the wall._

_"I mean I can't just be Drew, ruler of the world," he ranted, then noticed Shego began to walk away. "..Shego, where are you going? Shego?"_

_She didn't answer him and continued to walk closer to the carving on the wall, wiping some dust away. "What about...Drakken?"_

_"What?"_

_"Dr.," She looked at the carving again and read the word, "Drakken."_

_"Dr. Drakken," he said to himself, then smiled. "Dr. Drakken," he spoke louder._

_"Don't hurt yourself," she rolled her eyes. "Now, what's this plan of yours?"_

"Wow," their daughter yawned, "That's a great story."

"Are you tired now," her mother asked, looking at the time.

"Not at all," she stated, closing her eyes and laying her head in a more comfortable position. "Tell me the story of when you two became a couple."

"Well, it started-" Drakken began, but Shego nudged him and pointed at their daughter, who had just fallen asleep.

"Another time," she whispered as they got up to leave. "Let's go to bed."

"But I'm not tired," Dr. Drakken pouted. "Tell me a story, Shego."

Shego groaned in annoyance.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Review please!**

**Other title: Story time**

**Translation to the French words: "Get out of here! You are not welcome," a French woman yelled as two men dragged a woman out of a building. "This woman is a criminal! She stole from us! Please help!" (Sorry if it's wrong...I translated it from some website. I don't speak French.)**


End file.
